Waiting for a Miracle
by yogam65
Summary: A KAOS defector accidently shoots Agent 99 and is in a coma.Max is then assigned to protect the defector. lousy at summeries as you can tell


Max sat quietly going over the last few days in his mind,

his thumb stroking the top of her hand gently as he held it. He ran his fingers down the back of 99's hand, down to her fingertips, trying desperately to imagine that those fingers, that hand, led up to a beautiful healthy woman. He watched her sleeping in this cold-white hospital bed. She was so pale and still. Her chest barely moved with each breath she took. The bullet had ricochet off the walls of her skull, never touching her brain but was trauma enough to cause a body-wide shutdown; she was trapped in the arms of sleep. Forty-eight hours in a coma and still no change, he was losing faith. Max rubbed the back of his neck and stretched his tired muscles. He had been slumped over her hospital bed rail just watching her, for the past two days.

"99…" he whispered softly to her, gently brushing her bangs away from her face. "99, wake up… please…"

"Any change?" came a familiar voice from behind him.

When Max turned around and saw the Chief standing at the door, he sighed and sadly shook his head. Max's face held a worried expression, but his eyes showed that he was also exhausted to the point of passing out.

"Max, listen to me." the Chief said sympathetically, "You've been here for two days straight. Why don't you go home and try to get some sleep? I'll call you if there is any change"

Max shook his head as he turned back to her. "I don't want to go home, Chief, I need to be close to her. I want to be here when she wakes up. She's gonna wake up…" he replied, his eyes still firmly locked onto his unconscious partner.

"…she has to"

Max could plead his case all he wanted but the look on the Chief's face told him that he wasn't going to win.

Max sighed as he dropped his head in his hands groaning in frustration. "Oh Chief, I'm going out of my mind seeing her like this."

The Chief came over and placed his hand on Max's shoulder.

"Max, I won't pretend I know what you're feeling. You were closer to 99 than anyone at CONTROL, myself included. The way I'm feeling, seeing one of my best agents lying there like that, probably doesn't even compare to what you are going through. The doctors have done everything they can for her right now. What she needs more then anything at this moment is time and what you need is sleep."

Max nodded for he knew the Chief was right. Max reluctantly stumbled to his feet then leaned over the side of 99's bed and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "I'll be back soon", he whispered, his voice shaky.

As he shuffled out the doorway, he stopped to give one last glance to his sleeping beauty on the bed. It was really funny how he'd never felt alone till he met her. He had been used to being by himself and never getting attached to a particular thing. Now that he'd found her to even think of being without her was like losing a part of himself. Just to look at her now made him feel so lonely.

The Chief, Max and 99 walked over to the seemingly abandoned warehouse. As they came closer, they saw the door had already been forced open.

"Chief, I don't like this at all" Max whispered as he took out his gun and slowly stepped sideways into the door scanning it silently, "You shouldn't be here, its too dangerous"

"Yes, Chief, Max is right" 99 added, "This could be a trap. You're too vital to CONTROL to be taking a chance by coming here"

The Chief pulled out his gun and proceeded to go past Max and into the warehouse.

"I appreciate your concern but the instructions were that I come alone. Helmut Holtz, the head of the West Coast KAOS organization is defecting over to our side and the information this man has could bring down the whole KAOS organization. He clearly stated that I was the only one that he'd trust to talk to him and since you insisted on

coming with me, this is as far as you go. I want you two to stay here."

"But Chief…" Max started to whine.

"and that's an order" warned the Chief

The Chief could see the concern on their faces.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful and at the first sign of trouble, I'll

call you " the Chief reassured them.

Max looked over to 99. They could read each other like a book. They knew once the Chief gave an order he expected them to obey it or there would be Hell to pay.

"Ok…" Max pouted "but at the first sign of trouble…"

"I'll call for you" the Chief assured him.

The Chief began to walk down the dark corridor in front of him, his eyes peeled for any sort of surprise attack launched by KAOS waiting in the shadows. He made it to the end of the hallway unscathed, uninterrupted, and then stopped. At the end was a door. He pressed down on the handle of the door carefully and found it unlocked. Pressing down on the handle again, the door opened inwards slowly. Making his way in, it became apparent that the warehouse was empty except for a couple of boxes and some used furniture that was stacked

over in the far northwest corner of the building.

The Chief stood ready with his gun.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" the Chief shouted as it echoed through out the room.

The Chief waited but no reply was given. Once again he called out.

"This is the Chief of CONTROL, I have come alone as requested, show yourself"

Still no response as the Chief began to look around.

Down at the other end of the building, Max began to fidget, checking his watch every thirty seconds.

"I don't like this" Max replied, his eyes scanning the long hallway. "Chief?" Max yelled down the corridor. Not hearing a reply Max checked the chamber of his gun. "99, orders or no orders I'm going in there."

As Max started out, 99 grabbed on to his arm. "You heard what the Chief said, he gave us a direct order to stay here. We can't disobey it"

"I don't care 99, the Chief's safety is the only thing I'm concerned about right now. I'm going in." Max removed her hand from his arm. "With or without you"

99 knew better than to fight Max on it since he was going in anyway. If he was going to get in trouble, she didn't want him to get the full blame. She inwardly sighed, but offered a wry grin, "Ok, you win. Lets go in."

Max and 99 quickly ran down to the door. Max put his ear up to the door and gave a listen. Silence. Raising his foot, he kicked the door open and rushed in.

The sudden appearance of two figures in the shadow of the doorway startled the Chief. He quickly raising his gun and stood ready to shoot.

"Chief! are you alright?" Max yelled out, as he stood poised with his gun to take on anyone that got in his way.

When it was clear who they were, the Chief caught his breath.

"Max! 99! I could have shot you for running in here like that." The Chief lowered his gun, "I thought I told you two to stay outside?"

"I know you did Chief but when we didn't hear anything…"

Max stopped when the Chief's hand went to the bridge of his nose; Max knew exactly what he was thinking. Unable to look him in the eye, Max stared down at his feet.

"Sorry about that Chief"

As upset as the Chief was feeling, he couldn't deny that he had two of his best agents looking out for him and they were only doing what any good CONTROL agent would do.

"Its ok Max, I shouldn't be so hard on you. You were just doing your job," the Chief said as he placed his hand on Max's shoulder.

The Chief and 99 put their guns away but Max was not so eager to let his guard down. Even though the room seemed empty, he felt an uneasy feeling.

"The message was to meet him here at 10pm" The Chief checked his watch, "Its now 10:05. Where is he?"

Max suggested an explanation. "Maybe he hasn't shown up yet?"

"And maybe he saw you two with me out in front and changed his mind"

the Chief snapped back.

99 jumped in, "Max could be right Chief, maybe he's just running late."

"Tell you what Chief, 99 and I will go hide behind those boxes. That way if he comes, he won't see us and at the same time we can keep an eye on you"

"Ok… as long as you don't make a move unless I call for you." Firmly instructed the Chief

Although the lighting inside the room was poor, 99 spied something on the table in the middle of the room.

"Chief, I can see some sort of paper on that table. It could be a note from Holtz, I'll go get it"

As 99 passed by the Chief, a gunshot rang out. When Max dove for cover behind some boxes, he instinctively raised his gun and fired three shots into the direction of the gunfire. The echo of the gunfire could be heard throughout the warehouse as it settled into an eerie silence.

"You ok Chief?" Max yelled out.

"Yes Max, I'm ok" confirmed the Chief from behind a couch.

Max waited a moment then craned his neck over the boxes to see. Over

in the shadows lie a pair of legs partially hidden by some other boxes in the corner of the room. Max motioned to the Chief to stay put as he crept his way over the unmoving figure.

"I got him Chief," exclaimed Max as he held his gun on the wounded man.

No one could deny that Max had excellent aim but this was amazing. All three shots hit their target. Two shots to the shoulder and another to the man's arm.

The Chief rushed over, "Good shooting Max"

With a closer look, the Chief recognized the man lying on the ground.

"Max, do you know who that is?" cried out the Chief.

"Well, who ever it is, he tried to kill us" answered Max.

"Max, that is Helmut Holtz, the man I was meeting tonight" groaned the Chief

"I thought you said he was on our side. Why was he shooting at us?" questioned Max.

"Cause I thought you were KAOS agents" moaned Holtz holding his shoulder in pain.

Max placed his hands on his hips, "Do we look like KAOS agents?"

Max then turned around, "Chief, do I look like a KAOS agent?" Max then turned back to Holtz, "I resent the fact that you think I look like a KAOS agent"

"Max stop it" the Chief demanded. Bending down, the Chief checked out the wounds on Holtz.

"I'm sorry Holtz but we were just defending ourselves, it doesn't look too bad. We'll get you to the hospital and get you fixed right up. I hope this little misunderstanding doesn't make you reconsider your offer?

"No, but… Holtz pointed to Max, "… just keep him away from me"

Max's eyes narrowed with disapproval as he reached for his gun.

The Chief stepped in front of Max, "Call an ambulance on your shoe"

Max mumbled under his breath and as he reached for his shoe. Suddenly he noticed that 99 was not anywhere in sight.

"99?" Max squinted as he looked around the dark room. " It's ok to come out 99. Turns out it was…" Max suddenly caught a glimpse of her on the floor where they were standing when the shooting started. He quickly ran over and rolled 99 over. She was unconscious and his eyes widened in shock as he noticed the bullet wound to her head.

"99!" Max screamed out as he bolted straight up from his bed.

In a cold sweat and his heart pounding, silence greeted him as he examined his surroundings. He was upstairs in his apartment, in bed and it was 6am. Max fell back into his pillow and placed his arm over his eyes. He'd slept for just a few hours and that was only out of pure exhaustion. Staring up at the ceiling, he replayed the whole incident over and over in his mind. Questions flooded his brain. She didn't want him to go into that room, why didn't he listen to her? It

would have never happened if he'd only listened to her. Why couldn't he have been standing in that spot instead of her. What was he gonna do if she doesn't wake up and stays in the coma for years? He's heard of people staying in a coma for many years, wasting away in a hospital bed…

The image of her like that was more than he could stand as he clinched his fists and cried out, "Don't die 99, please don't die!"

Max was beside himself, he'd held so much emotion inside for so many years that it took something like this to bring it out. He had to get back to the hospital to be with her.

Max walked into the bathroom and turned on the sink. Repeatedly splashing cold water on his face, he vowed to himself to stay with her

every day, until she woke up, or until she didn't.

From downstairs he heard a knock on the door, Max wiped his face and pulled himself together as he headed downstairs.

"Who's there?" asked Max as he stood behind the door.

"It's the Chief' came the voice on the other side.

Max quickly opened the door and before the Chief could say anything, he asked, "How is 99?". He knew what the answer was going to be, but a part of him was hoping that he was going to hear some good news.

The Chief shook his head, "The same Max, no change. Did you get some sleep?"

"Couple hours, not much" Max said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I came over to talk about Holtz," the Chief said as he walked in.

Max turned and headed to his bar, "I don't really care unless you're gonna tell me he's dead."

"No, he's very much alive…."

Max looked through his bar for something strong enough to numb his senses, "Then I really don't…."

The Chief cut him off, "I know you don't care because of what happened to 99 but with this information from Holtz, it could put a significant dent in the KAOS organization."

Max looked dumbfounded at the Chief, "99 is lying in that hospital in a coma. We don't even know if she is going to live or die and all you can think about is what this information will do to the KAOS organization? Chief how could you be so cold and callous?"

The Chief walked over to the bar. Grabbing Max's arm he abruptly led him over to the couch and sat him down.

"Max, listen to me and listen good. I know how much 99 means to you and I feel the same way. She's like a daughter to me and to see her in this condition hurts me deeply. When you two joined CONTROL you both knew the risks. I'm sorry it happened and we're going to have to deal with it the best we know how. But we also have a job to do. It doesn't stop just because one of us has fallen by the wayside. CONTROL has waited a long time for this kind of break and if this information will bring down KAOS, then I will do everything in my power to make it happen. KAOS will stop at nothing to prevent Holtz from giving us this information. That's why we have to protect this man. The whole future of the nation depends on it. And I am assigning you to…" The

Chief hesitated, "…protect him"

Max shot to his feet.

"What! Me? Protect… him? After what he did to 99? She may even die and you have the nerve to ask me to protect him?" Max headed back to his bar and picked up the first bottle in his reach.

"I don't have to tell you what the answer to that is" Max shrugged as he rose the bottle to his lips.

The Chief walked up to Max, "You're a CONTROL agent. You have no right to let your personal problems get in the way of your duty." His voice rang out with intensity.

"Let someone else protect his ass, it won't be me" Max snapped as he slammed back another drink.

The Chief had never seen Max so blatantly defiant, so singularly determined to get smashed, and it unnerved him.

"Max, you're the only available agent I can spare right now."

"I'm sure if you look harder, you'll find someone" Max said in a patronizing tone, again taking another belt of booze.

That was the last straw and the Chief stormed over to him. Reaching out, he pulled the bottle from Max.

"Hey, give that back" Max demanded in a hard voice.

"I think you've had enough" informed the Chief as he turned away from Max.

Max came forward, snatching the bottle away from the Chief with much effort.

Once again bringing the bottle to his lips again Max replied, "I'll let you know when I've had enough."

Again the Chief reached for the bottle but Max grabbed him tightly by the wrist and spun him around, unbalancing him, but the Chief recovered quickly. The Chief knew Max was younger and stronger but it didn't stop him from taking charge of the situation. The Chief boldly went back for the bottle but even with a couple drinks in him, Max launched himself at the Chief and threw an upper cut striking him firmly on his jaw. The hit sent the Chief stumbling back onto the floor as Max stood in a defiant stance. It only took a moment for Max to realize what he had done. He looked over to his clinched fists and then down to the Chief sitting on the floor holding his now sore jaw. His eyes wide open and his jaw hung in disbelief.

"Oh my God, what have I done!"

Max rushed towards the Chief and helped him up and over to the couch

"I'm sorry." God, Chief, I'm so sorry."

"I heard you have a mean right upper cut but I never thought I'd experience it first hand," the Chief said, massaging his jaw.

Max pulled up the ottoman and sat directly in front of the Chief. Both sat staring at each other, neither one quite knowing how to start the conversation. Max took a deep breath as he raked his hand through his hair.

"Chief, I don't know what's gotten into me, I can't believe I…" Max cringed as he visualized hitting the Chief. "I wouldn't blame you one bit if you suspended me"

"I'm not going to suspend you Max, I know you wouldn't have punched me if I didn't push the issue and that was my fault. I had no right asking you to take this assignment in the state of mind you are in"

"No Chief, you have all the right" Max got up and paced the floor. "You gave me an order and it's my duty to obey that order. I lost sight of that because of this whole horrible thing happening to 99…It's gotten the better of me and I can't seem to control it. I can't think straight…." Max sat back down as his head dropped down into his hands. "…and I am so tired."

The Chief was deeply concerned about Max. He was watching one of his best agents not to mention his best friend fall apart. "Max, emotionally you're a mess. I think its best if I take you off active duty for a while just until you get some rest. I'll find another agent to protect Holtz."

Max sat stunned. Taken off active duty? He'd never been pulled off active duty for any reason. Although hitting the Chief would be a good enough reason but it wasn't about that. He began to understand the importance of the assignment the Chief was having him do. Protecting a man that would bring the KAOS organization down. He needed an agent he could trust, that knew KAOS so well that he could thwart whatever attempts they'd make to stop Holtz from making it to that meeting. That's why he picked Max.

Max straightened and looked him in the eye, "Chief, I'll make sure Holtz gets to CONTROL headquarters tomorrow."

The Chief was momentarily silent. Then he said softly, firmly, "Max, I don't think…"

Max cut him off ,"Chief, you gotta let me do this. Please"

Max got up and walked over to the window and stared out,

"If it were me laying there in that hospital bed and 99 was assigned to do this, she would. I know she would cause I would want her to. She would expect the same from me.

The Chief walked over and placed both hands over Max's shoulders and squeezing lightly. "Ok Max, 10 am is when the meeting starts"

Max gave a slight smiled and nodded.

Just after 7pm Max arrived at the hospital to see 99.

He stopped at her door, and just stood there frozen. He did the same thing everyday when he visited her. A part of him wanted to go in there, but another part of him was scared to see his partner just lying there.

"Are you okay?" a nurse asked Max. The voice behind him started him as he turned around. "I'm fine," he said as he opened the door to 99's room and walked in. It was dark and quiet except for the beeping sound of the heart monitor.

He walked up to her. Max started with a very low voice; almost a whisper. "Hey 99," he said, as he sat down next to her, taking a hold of her hand. "Its me, Max. Everybody is missing you at CONTROL" he said as a tear came down his cheek.

He paused for a moment. "I miss you too," he said as he wiped away his tear.

Max looked down at her, just lying there. "Oh 99, why did it have to be you that got shot. Why couldn't it have been me." He shook his head. "I wish I could change it but I can't." Max sighed, " I know you 99 and I know that you are going to fight this and wake up." Max sniffed, stroking her hand carefully. "You are a strong woman, you just gotta try. "

Max then decided to change the subject. " A lot has happened lately. The Chief assigned me to protect the KAOS man that shot you, 99. Yeah, me. Can you believe it? At first, I told the Chief I wouldn't do it. We got into an argument and… then I hit him." Max rolled his eyes "Yeah, I know what your thinking, 'Oh Max, you shouldn't have done that' but I couldn't help myself 99. He doesn't feel the same way I feel about you… Max paused, "I just wish you were awake so I could tell you…how much you mean to me…and how much…I love you" The beeping of the heart rate monitor was her only reply.

For the next two hours Max continued to talk to 99. As if hearing what he was saying, but not opening her eyes, he saw her hand twitch, it had to have been some sort of a sign. He had a feeling she knew he was there and was trying to let him know not to give up.

Max smiled " I have to go 99 but I'll see you again tomorrow. Once I get Holtz over to the Chief's office, I'll be back" He bent over to kiss her forehead but stopped. Instead he kissed her softly on her lips. Max pulled back, as a strange sensation overcame him.

This was the first time he'd ever kissed 99 on her lips. He'd kissed her in the past but just as friends and on the cheek.

On his way out, Max walked by Holtz's room. He wasn't scheduled to see him till tomorrow but a sudden urge was telling him he needed see the man that shot 99.

Max showed his ID to the guard at the door and quietly walked in. The Holtz was resting comfortably and half-asleep in his private room. Max noticed that he didn't eat the hospital food that was sitting on tray, by the looks of things Holtz made the guards get him something from the local diner. Max also noticed four empty ice cream cups on his bed tray. For a KAOS agent he was being treated like royalty. Anything he wanted, he got.

Max walked up to the bed and just stared down at him. His hand went to his gun as he fought the decision to pull it out

"It would be so easy" Max growled quietly through his teeth

Holtz suddenly woke up, stunned at the presence standing at the foot of his bed.

"Who are you?" Holtz mumbled as he tried to focus on the figure.

"_Your worst nightmare_" is what Max was thinking to himself but instead answered him "Agent 86 of CONTROL"

Holtz tried to focus on Max's face but to no avail. "Wait a minute" Holtz said as he reached over at the nightstand for his glasses. With Max coming into view, he recognized the man that shot him.

"YOU!" What are you doing here? I thought I told your chief that you weren't to get near me. Holtz snarled.

"I can guarantee you this wasn't my idea. Look, my business with you is simple. I come by tomorrow, pick you up and deliver you to the Chief's office at CONTROL. Done." Max said in perfect monotone.

Holtz raised an eyebrow at the word 'deliver'. The way Max spoke made Holtz's feel like he as nothing but a pizza, being delivered to a house.

Holtz slowly removed his glasses and his voice grew a bit defensive, "Do you know whom you are talking to?"

Max wasn't the least bit impressed. "You're Helmut Holtz, head of the KAOS West Coast organization" he replied as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

"That's right and I am a VERY important man to your organization." Protested Holtz, "I expect to be treated with more respect."

"Just what kind of third rate agent did your Chief send me?" huffed Holtz as he fluffed his blanket.

Max was trying very hard to keep his cool, biting his lower lip to keep him from saying or doing something he would regret later. He steeled himself and spoke slowly, enunciating every word carefully.

"I can assure you all precautionary measures have been met to get you safely to CONTROL headquarters, Mr. Holtz"

"That's better" Holtz shifted in the bed, "Now, fetch me a couple more pillows from the closet"

Anger, red-hot and unexpected swept through Max, and before he knew it he had grabbed Holtz by his hospital gown. Max reached into his jacket and pulled out his gun, placing it firmly under Holtz's chin. Holtz's eyes grew wider as he realized Max was pissed. Pissed didn't even begin to describe the level of anger that was coursing through his body like molten lava. He was absolutely livid.

"Listen to me cause I'm only going to say this once" Max hissed as he ground the gun into Holtz's skin "I'm not 'fetching' you anything. The only thing stopping me from killing you right now is that I am under orders to protect your worthless ass. The woman I lo… Max hesitated then continued, "… that was my partner you shot in the warehouse and now she's in a coma. You better hope she pulls through" Max's finger twitching on the trigger of his gun "or you're a dead man"

"Anything happens to me and your government will be losing out on some valuable information," winced Holtz "Your Chief probably wouldn't like it if I told him how I was being roughed up by one of his agents, especially one that is assigned to protect me."

Max abruptly let go of Holtz and stepped back.

Holtz smoothed out his gown and rubbed under his chin.

"As far as I'm concerned this conversation is over Agent 86" announced Holtz.

Max narrowed his eyes at Holtz and pinned him with a heated glare "If I were a better shot in the warehouse, we wouldn't be having this conversation now."

Max arrived at the Chief's office just before 9:00 am.

"Ok, Max listen carefully," said the Chief "These are the plans to get Holtz here safely…".

Max held up his hand halting the Chief from continuing and looked over his left then his right shoulder.

"Chief, if you don't want the possibility of KAOS listening in, then…." At that moment Max looked toward the ceiling.

The Chief closed his eyes and shook his head. He knew exactly what Max was asking for.

"Max…" groaned the Chief, "the Cone of Silence is not working these days, in fact its never worked properly and yet you always insist on using it. You drive me crazy always asking."

Max looked up to the device, checking it out.

"Well.. What's wrong with it this time" asked Max as he eyeballed the contraption.

"The lowering device has malfunctioned. The other day it almost fell on me" informed the Chief.

"Its because we don't use it enough Chief, I'm sure it will work better if we use it more"

"Forget it Max, its going to be disassembled and that will be the end of it"

Max gave a pout, "Ahhh gee Chief" Suddenly a smile came from his face, " Well then… can I have it?"

The Chief shook his head, "Max, it's not a toy"

"I know, it's not a toy Chief." Max replied feeling a bit put out that the Chief would think of him as a child, "You just don't understand it the way I do"

The Chief placed his fingers between the bridge of this nose and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Fine Max, its all yours. Do whatever you want with it. Now, can we get to the business at hand? I need to instruct you on the plans to get Holtz here"

"Ok Chief, just one question"

"What is it?" the chief asked impatiently

"Don't you think we should use the Cone of Silence?"

The Chief rolled his eyes in disbelief.

Max arrived at the hospital just before 10am to make sure everything was under control to transport Holtz to CONTROL. The plan was simple. A decoy would be transported via ambulance to another location while Holtz would be transported via laundry truck to CONTROL headquarters. Max had used this plan many times before and since he considered KAOS to be a bunch of fools, to him the plan was fool proof.

At 10:30 sharp, Max and Holtz came through the Chief's office door safe and sound. The Chief got up from his desk and greeted Holtz.

"I hope Agent 86 got you here without much difficulty?" asked the Chief as he extended his hand out to Holtz.

Holtz shook the Chief's hand then looked over to Max, "Everything went fine, just fine. Your organization is very well organized "

Max didn't care if Holtz thought all went well or not, he did the job that was required of him. He would have gladly given him over to KAOS on a silver platter if he had it his way.

As Holtz settled into a chair directly facing the Chief's desk, Larabee walked in with a tray of hot coffee.

"I thought some fresh coffee would be good way to start the day." smiled the Chief.

Holtz was handed a cup of coffee, but as he reached for the sugar, the Chief stopped him and handed him another container that looked just like the sugar container.

"You might want to use this instead." suggested the Chief.

Holtz took the container and looked at its contents, "Another container of Sugar? he asked.

"No, no that's a sugar substitute. Wouldn't want to make the mistake of putting real sugar in your coffee… you being a diabetic." said the Chief

Holtz gave a quizzical look. "How did you know I was a diabetic?"

"It's in your personnel file, we pride ourselves on knowing everything about KAOS. "

"Yes of course, I'm sure you do" Holtz said with a smirk as he poured the sugar substitute into his coffee.

Max leaned against the credenza and settled in, crossing his arms across his chest. The Chief looked over to Max, "Do you need to talk to me about something Max?"

"No, just thought I'd…" Max replied, keeping one eye on Holtz "… hang out"

"Thank you Max, I don't think we'll be needing you to 'hang out' for the next few hours"

Max leaned over to the Chief and whispered in his ear, "Chief, don't you think I should stay…"

The Chief held up his hand, "We'll be perfectly fine Max, thank you. Why don't you go to the hospital and check on 99?"

As much as Max felt a need to make sure everything was ok, his need to see 99 was stronger.

"Yes, I'd like to do that" Max started for the door, "see you later Chief."

As soon as Max exited the office, the Chief flipped on his intercom, "Larabee, hold all calls, we don't want to be disturbed for a few hours"

As the Chief spread out some maps of suspected KAOS activity on the West Coast, Holtz took a sip of his coffee then accidentally spilled a little bit on his shirt.

"Oh clumsy me" Holtz said as he wiped his shirt,"would you have a bathroom? I don't want this coffee to stain."

"My private washroom is right behind you" The Chief pointed over Holtz's shoulder "through that door"

Holtz nodded as he retreated to the bathroom.

Max stopped off at the CONTROL lounge to grab a cup of coffee before heading to the hospital. There was something about Holtz that was bothering him but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Max grabbed for the sugar container and accidentally picked up the sugar substitute container.

"Oops, don't want that" Max said, then he reached for the real sugar. Max stopped and picked up the sugar substitute container again. He stared at the container then shook his head as he proceeded to fix his coffee. Heading out, he passed by the vending machines. Max stopped at the door, and then he backed up into the room. He walked over and stood in front of the ice cream machine.

"Ice cream…. Max said to himself, then he looked over to where the coffee was set up, "Sugar substitute…"

Suddenly Max's eyes grew wide. He quickly got on the phone and dialed the switchboard.

"This is Agent 86, connect me to the Good Shepherd hospital on 18th street, Nurses station on the 6th floor and make it quick" Max urgently said.

Back in the Chief's office, Holtz stepped out of the bathroom and sat down. Holtz looked down at his shirt, "I think I got the stain out before it set in."

"Remind me later to give you the number of a fantastic dry cleaner down the street." The Chief replied while spreading one of his maps on the desk, "I can't tell you how excited CONTROL is to be getting this information…"

Just as the Chief looked up, Holtz immediately brought a small derringer type gun up from his side and aimed it squarely at the Chief's chest.

"What's the meaning of this and where did you get that gun?" the Chief exclaimed, getting to his feet.

Holtz pulled the hammer back on the gun, his eyes steely.

"Sit down Chief and be quiet." Holtz demanded

The Chief settled uneasily back into the chair as the man smiled coldly.

"To begin with,I'm not Helmut Holtz. I've been assigned to impersonate Holtz. When KAOS discovered that he was defecting, we 'persuaded' him to tell us when he was going to meet you. Once we got the information, we had no further need for him. KAOS decided to plant an imposter, that would be me, to kill the Chief of CONTROL, that would be you"

The Chief's mouth drew into a hard, tight line as he impaled the imposter with an icy glare.

"And this gun, was hidden in the heals of my shoes. The barrel in one heal and the handle in the other. Put it together and it makes a very deadly weapon. It may be small but it will put a hole in you the size of a orange."

The Chief shook his head; "The old-gun-in-the-shoe-trick and I fell for it"

Max raced into the Chief's outer office and almost ran into the closed door to the Chief's office.

"What's wrong with the door? Why won't it open?" Max cried out, nearly out of breath.

"The Chief gave strict orders not to be disturbed; it has to be opened by the keypad." Larabee informed him.

"Open it now!" yelled Max, "The Chief's in danger!"

By the look on Max's face Larabee knew Max was serious. He quickly fingered the code and the door slid open.

Max rushed in with his gun drawn and pointed it right at the impostor.

"Drop that gun, whoever you are" shouted Max.

I wouldn't advise any sudden moves, Mr. Smart," the imposter said keeping dead aim. "or your Chief is dead"

It seemed to be a Mexican stand off. Max's gun was pointed at the imposter while the imposter's gun was pointed at the Chief. Max wanted to shoot but didn't want to risk having the impostor's gun go off and hitting the Chief.

"Well now, this is an interesting development, isn't it?" the imposter noted. "How did you know I wasn't Helmut Holtz?"

"When the Chief mentioned that you were a diabetic." answered Max.

"I used the Sugar substitute so what tipped you off that I wasn't a diabetic?" questioned the imposter.

Max continued, "In the hospital last night, I noticed four empty ice cream cups that were on your nightstand. I just called the hospital and according to the hospital chart, the man in that room was not a diabetic. If you were, the hospital would have never allowed you to have that ice cream."

The impostor shook his head, "I gotta do something with that insatiable sweet tooth of mine but it doesn't matter, I still have the upper hand Smart, you shoot me, I shoot your Chief."

You had your chance in the warehouse, why didn't you kill me then? inquired the Chief.

"I was just about to but that female agent of yours stepped in front of you just as I fired. If it weren't for her, you'd be dead"

"Chief…99 saved your life" Max said solemnly

The Chief gave a sorrowful sigh. "Max, I'm sorry, I should have listened to you and 99 when we were at the warehouse.

You didn't feel right about this whole situation and I should have heeded your warnings"

"Hindsight's 20/20, Chief" grinned Holtz. "By the way, let me introduce myself, the name is Holtz but its Karl Holtz"

"Twin brothers" the Chief said with amazement. We knew Holtz had a brother we just didn't know he had a twin."

"Yes, that's right. So you see, you don't know everything about KAOS." scoffed Holtz.

"How could you kill your own brother?" inquired Max with disgust.

Holtz's jovial grin turned sour, "He was a KAOS traitor, you betray KAOS, you suffer the consequences. Brother or not" Holtz was getting impatient, "Now Chief, you and I are going for a little walk. And if anyone stops us, you're a dead man. I think this is turning out to be a better plan anyway. KAOS will hold you for a nice big ransom."

The Chief sat squarely in his chair; "CONTROL isn't paying KAOS a single cent. So you might as well pull that trigger because I will not come with you."

"That is quite tempting…" Holtz sighed dramatically, " but you see, if I did that, ol' Max here will shoot me and though KAOS wouldn't care, I would. Now if you don't mind, lets go." Holtz demanded, motioning with his gun for the Chief to move.

Max quickly cut in, "Wait a minute Holtz, how about this…Couldn't we just pay the ransom now and dispense with all this?"

"MAX!" growled the Chief

"Ok, Ok, Chief, I just thought it would speed things up a little"

Max suddenly got an idea.

"Well then Chief, I think its best if you go with Holtz" Max replied seriously

The chief's eyes grew wide, "Max, are you out of your mind? I'm not going anywhere.." the Chief protested as he sat back and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Chief, I know what's best and I insist you go with Holtz"

The Chief was seeing red "Why are you so adamant that I go with him? You're always insisting I do things I don't want to do?" The Chief stopped as he noticed Max's eyes staring at the ceiling just then realized what Max was trying to do.

The Chief gave a head nod to Max that he understood, "Alright, Holtz you win, I'll go with you"

"Wise move Chief" smiled Holtz

As the Chief stood up, his finger came down on the switch for the Cone of Silence. The Chief quickly moved back and within a split second the device crashed down over Holtz pinning him on the desk.

"Good work Chief" Max exclaimed as he grabbed hold of Holtz from under the Cone of Silence. But as Holtz was pulled out, he had grabbed the Chief's letter opener on the desk then lunged forward and caught Max off guard by stabbing him in his upper arm. Max winced in pain and dropped his gun. Pushing Max to the floor, Holtz reached for the gun next to him but the Chief quickly grabbed a gun from his desk drawer and shot Holtz in the back. Holtz was dead before he hit the floor.

The Chief rushed over to help Max, "Max, are you alright?"

Max lifted his hand from his arm to see blood on his palm.

"It's not too bad Chief. It didn't go too deep"

Both the Chief and Max looked down at Holtz. Max took the gun from the Chief and fired a shot into the already dead man.

Max stood satisfied, "That one was for 99, you bastard"

The Chief nodded with approval. "Larabee, I'm taking Max to the hospital get some agents in here to clean up this mess. Take Holtz's body and dump it at door of KAOS headquarters with a note that says, 'better luck next time' "

The Chief looked over to the now demolished Cone of Silence in pieces on his desk, "I never thought I'd say this but the Cone of Silence saved my life"

"Yes but it was 99 who saved it first" Max reminded him.

At the hospital, Max received a few stitches in his arm then met the Chief in the waiting room.

He and the Chief then walked up to 99's room and stood in front of it.

"I won't be able to stay tonight Max, I need to file a report about what happened today. I'll be back in the morning"

"Ok Chief, I'll probably still be here" said Max.

Max stalled before going in as he always did each time he came to see her. The Chief could see that this was taking its toll on Max. He wanted nothing more than to pull Max to him and hug him tightly. He wanted to tell him that everything would be all right, but he wasn't sure that was the truth, at least not for Max.

"Max, you've always wanted me to be honest with you, so here it is. You know that it could be weeks or maybe years before 99 comes out of this coma." He stalled for a second, but then he continued, "Or she might not come out of it at all."

Max lowered his head and closed his eyes. This was not what he wanted to hear but the cold, hard truth finally sunk in.

"I'm sorry Max, I know its not what you want to hear. But you need to be prepared for whatever happens. You may feel all alone but I'll do whatever I can to help you through this terrible thing. But we have to face facts. You're no good to me as a CONTROL agent in the state you're in."

Max looked up at the Chief and knew he was right.

"I know that Chief, I guess I just need a little time to sort things out in my head" sighed Max.

"I want you to take the week off to do some soul searching

about what you're going to do." The Chief placed his hand upon Max's shoulder. "Think about what 99 would want you to do"

Max drew in a deep breath as he nodded to the Chief.

The Chief knew Max needed to be alone to "talk it out" with 99.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Max" said the Chief.

The familiarity of the situation had struck him deeply as soon as he had entered the room.

Max reached for a chair and sat down next to 99 and grasped her hand gently in his own. "Hey 99." he said softly, hoping with an almost naïve hope that she would open her eyes at the sound of his voice and wonder what the hell all the fuss was about. But she remained motionless. Max couldn't tell what she was thinking, or even if she knew he was there, but even so, in his heart he spoke to her, willing her to struggle on.

"Look 99, I need you to wake up okay?

I don't want anyone taking your place and I can't be by myself. You know how I am when I'm left to my own devices. Messing up everything, getting into the Chief's hair or what's left of it, I can't do anything right."

He tried to laugh and sound normal but his voice wavered and cracked.

"99, I want to be with you and I want you to be in my life. I love you so much…" Max laid his head on top of her hand and sighed "…So much"

He felt so much in his heart at that moment and he only wished that she would know how much he meant it. There was nothing more important to him in this life then being with her, in this moment and for every moment after that.

"Please tell me what to do 99," pleaded Max as he wiped away a tear that was trickling down his cheek. "I don't know what to do."

Two days had passed with no improvement from 99. Max kept his vigil, not moving from her side as his thumb lightly caressed her finger. His tired muscles protested until he shifted around enough to find a position that his back and neck both found acceptable. He hadn't gotten much sleep over the last few days and he looked like it. The nurses had offered to bring in a cot so he could sleep, but he refused, insisting on sitting in that chair holding her hand until he could see her wake up with his own eyes. Over the last couple days, a steady flow of CONTROL agents came by to see 99 but more importantly to find out how Max was holding up. What they saw was a man lost in a world of sorrow, waiting for a miracle.

It was well into Friday night. 99's room was eerily quite except for the beeping sound of the heart monitor.

Slowly her eyes fluttered opened. 99 winced and closed her eyes again, waiting several moments before she reopened them. She narrowed her eyes and took in the room again, this time noting the tray, the chart and the heart monitor beeping steadily. There was someone next to her by the bed. She shifted her gaze toward the person, but was still adjusting to the brightness. With his head resting on his arm on the edge of the bed, he appeared to be sound asleep. She squeezed her eyes shut then open again to clear the fuzziness.

99 took a scratchy, short breath. "M…Ma…Max?" she asked weakly.

Max shifted in his sleep as she took her hand from under his and gently placed it on his bearded cheek.

"Max?" 99 said softly, as she stroked him gently on his cheek. Slowly he lifted his eyes only to meet her clear blue ones. Suddenly a huge grin broke upon his face. "99" he whispered softly, bringing her hand up to his lips he pressed a little kiss on the soft skin of her palm.

"Oh 99, I knew you'd come back to me" he said hardly audible as he closed his eyes thanking God for bringing her back.

"Where am I?" She asked softly, her voice slightly stronger this time.

Max leaned in closer to her.

"You're in the hospital 99, You took a bullet that was meant for the Chief at the Warehouse."

99's hand felt the bandage on her head. "That explains why I have this huge headache." 99 gave a concerned look, "Is the Chief alright?"

"He's just fine 99. You are the one we've been most concerned about. You've been in a coma for about a week."

99 gave a look of surprise, " A week? What about the gunman?

"It's a long story and he's been taken care of. What matters is that you woke up 99."

99 finally got a good look at Max. From the look of his wrinkled clothes and his face with a few days growth on it, she could tell Max had been there for a long while.

"You've been with me all this time, haven't you?" he asked softly, caressing Max's cheek.

"A couple of days but I'm ok 99, really I am. In fact, I'm feeling great" beamed Max.

The night nurse was making her usual rounds when she entered 99's room. Looking up from her clipboard she saw 99 awake.

"Well! Look who's awake. Welcome back to the land of the living sweetie." smiled the nurse; "I'll go get the doctor"

Max turned back to 99, "Before the doctor comes I need to tell you something 99"

"Yes Max" said 99 eagerly waiting for him to continue.

"I… I just… wanted you to know... how I felt." he faltered, glancing at 99 who smiled at him encouragingly.

Max gazed into the depth of those blue eyes; all of a sudden it was easy to say what he wanted to tell her.

"I love you 99" was spoken from Max's lips just loud enough not to be a whisper and clear enough to be understood. "And I want to know if you love me"

Their bond had strengthened through the years and through this trying time he had learned to open his heart to her. For so many years she had worn her heart on her sleeve, displaying her soul to him and risking everything. He still lacked conversational skills, but he knew what to say when it counted, and that was all she'd ever wished for. She made a motion for him to come closer. He leaned down bringing his face inched from hers. His eyes widened as she grabbed his shirt pulling him down to her. Ever so softly she pressed a kiss on his lips. It was warm and tender and it lasted for what Max felt was an eternity. He smiled and pulled back to find her lips quirked in a faint smile.

"I love you too Max. From the first day I saw you, I have always loved you."

His weary brown eyes lit up faintly from her words, but soon glazed over again with exhaustion. It had been a week since he had got a decent night's sleep and he was about ready to pass out.

"Max, what's wrong?" she asked with concern

He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up, and adding to his already miserable appearance. "I'm sorry 99, I'm just so tired…" he said, as if he felt the need to apologize.

99 gave a sympathetic look and pulled him down beside her. "I want you to stay and get some sleep"

Max started to get up, "Oh no 99," he begged off, "I couldn't…I'd just be in the way and you need your rest"

99 pulled his arm back to her, "I've been resting for a week, it's your turn now."

Max looked longingly at the bed and then over to 99, "Well maybe just for forty winks" he said as he failed to stifle a yawn.

Max slid carefully next to her making sure she wasn't crowded. Settling back, his head rested on to her pillow.

The weariness from his long week caused him to close his eyes.

99's hand caressed his arm, "I can't believe you stayed with me all this time"

"I was so afraid that if I left, I'd lose you," he admitted. "I couldn't bear that."

She gently pressed her lips against Max's forehead as he began to drift off to sleep. She brought the blanket up around his chest then laid her forehead gently against his.

"You'll never lose me," she replied. "We'll always be together. You and me. We belong to each other. Forever."


End file.
